Old life
by RCRC36
Summary: Wallabee beatles aka Numbuh 4 aka beast boY wanted the KND to forget him. but when an old ennmy returns he mite have to join his old team one more time.


**{I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY }**

**2 years ago.**

_"So, uh, Numbuh 3. You must really... like this guy, huh" wally ask with little to none hope in his voice._

_"I don't like him Numbuh 4. I *love* him" kuki replies in a dramatic voice to the word love. Numbuh 4 looks down now saddened by the thought of his love with another guy_.

_They waer in the cool bus riding to thear club they wear all thaer and at the age of 10 still loving being a kid of the KND._

_Are we thear yeat said Numbuh 4 tring to change the subject._

_Numbuh 5 and Numbuh wear snickering when they sall Numbuh 4 fase blush red. What he yeled at them._

_Just then somthin hit the left side of the cool bus. Numbuh 2 whats going, yeled Numbuh 1. We bean hit thats what, said Numbuh 2, Who was trying to get the cool bus undercuntrol._

_Just then a laser came from a roof of the cool bus. A hole drope and standing therar was a man dress in black sut with a white S in the midel of his chest. A black mack cover his hole head but you cud see two darck broune eyes staring at them._

_Who the heck are you adut said Numbuh 1. With that avery one grab a wepen ponting at the stranger._

_He then grab Numbuh 4. He wanted Numbuh 1 but Numbuh 4 will do fine for now. Well meet again. and with that he throw a smoke bome and he was gone with Numbuh 4_

_Just then they sall a small black jet flew past them. Numbuh 1 push a boten that shot a small tracking avises on the jet._

_Cum on we losing them said Numbuh 3. How was wored about Wally then enybudy._

_Im sorry Numbuh 3 but if we dont land the cool bus soon letsjust say it wont be pritty said Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2 is right we need to fix cool bus and thieank of a plan to save Numbuh 4 said Numbuh 1_

_Numbuh3 cudent help but cry sileny as they land hard. Be safe she thout._

_Numbuh 4 wock up tide up to a chare is ornge hody was on the flore its a good thane he wore a darck purpel t shirt. He olsow sall his long blond hair was cut short. Helo Wallabee beatles. Numbuh 4 turn his head to the left and sall that stupied adult ho kidnap him_

_Let me go sow i teach you a lesan in... I herd that one before said the adult._

_Whats your name. said Numbuh 4. I have manny names but i want you to call me master he said. No way oldy said Numbuh 4_

_Ow well gess ill have to macke you jone the hard painfull way he said said lafing evily as he pullec out a a gient nedel as big as a reguler cops gun. Numbuh 4 strugel to get free but it was no yous. The adult grab Numbuh 4 shoudera nd slowy push the needel in his albow. Number 4 sceame in paine. He cudent help it as he sall this waerd darck grean fulid in the shot as it slowly was draning out and slowly going thruw his bloud streame._

_Then the adult cut the rops and Numbuh 4 drop to ground still screaming in pain. Let it began he said._

_Numbuh 4 tride to stand up but he fell done. The next thane he new was he cudent see anythane. his vishon was bloddy red wich was true sins he started to cry blood tears. Then he felt his boddy change. His skin stated to turn green. His hare and eys to stated to turn coler as well. His mothe started to grow fanges and his ears started to strech and they became ponty. The chrensformashon was complete when the red bloody tears turn darck green and he fanted. Now tomorow the real fun begins said the adult snickering evily._

_When Numbuh 4 wock up. He was in a small chamber. What hapen ht thout as he tuch hi forhead but when he look at his hand. He almost screeam. Hi hand was green and he cheack is ather arm and it was green as well._

_He sall a mior in the back of a that he jump of the bed and ran tords the mioir. When he sall his reflesh that time he long blond Hair was cut terbily and it was darck green. His blue eyes wear green. He now had pointy ears an fangs. No he said as he thout it was all a dream but it wasent._

**NOW**

_Wallabee beatles aka Numbuh 4 aka beast boy, woke up. Tears wear in his eyse. Dreaming of his old past dos it to him._

_He grab a picher he had of them when thay finished thear last mishon together. year sins tha day and now he was 12. He regets that dishon to make them theank he was dead. but if he was alive what cud thay do to him. He put the picher away and whent back to sleep._


End file.
